


The Long Con

by KommSusserTod



Series: Omori Insanity [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Gay, Disguise, Eye Trauma, Guy gets kicked in the nuts, How Do I Tag, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Religious Fuckery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KommSusserTod/pseuds/KommSusserTod
Summary: What if it was all just a bad joke?I’ve lost my motivation to write.At the rate at which I have wasted my time, this will never be finished.I am giving up writing permanently (for the foreseeable future.)Goodbye.
Relationships: Add Mari into that mess, Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Omori Insanity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130099
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OMORI discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OMORI+discord).



> Credits to the insane souls of the OMORI discord server, namely RadiantRiptide for the Basil plot point, as well as Raak for originally giving me the idea, and also Kirbyzcheese for telling me how a panic attack feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny has casual fun.
> 
> Then something catches his eye.

Just another evening in Faraway for SUNNY, the cold howl of the wind overtaking his ears as Planning his next nefarious act to envelop the whole town... entirely for shits and giggles. Of course, always by his side was his sister, MARI. Innocent as a button to everyone but him. As the smell of fresh Italian goods left him, SUNNY left Gino’s with a smirk on his face, for he knew exactly what he was going to do now.

For it was Sunday tomorrow, the worst of days, and with it he had to attend church. But SUNNY had heard they would do something with a “censer”. And, why, a little bird named MARI told him they were going to burn something inside of it... ah, they knew well what they would do next. SUNNY turned to his side, MARI right by.

”Hey, MARI-what’s the laws regarding the legality of weed here in Faraway?”

* * *

Completely illegal. Of course it was. He had already gotten the wood boards in advance from Fix-It as well as the nails and hammer from his father’s toolbox. But the final piece of the puzzle eluded him so... were it not for him being in good contacts with the sole drug dealer in all of Faraway. Not that he did anything outside of marijuana-he always had an unusually strict code of honor for his profession, and an equally unusually tight faith that marijuana did not, in fact, violently ruin lives as the thousands of PSAs so fervently repeated.

”Well, I do suppose we have to go see _that_ guy again,” lamented SUNNY. He always hated him, whoever he was behind that strange emerald-green cowl of his. Why, of all people, did his sole supplier have to be a pretentious dickwad!?

”I don’t like him either. But when this is all said and done, it’ll be worth it, okay?” MARI had her classic smile. Head slightly tilted, her hair covering one of her eyes... the other wide open, staring deep into his soul with warming care.

Imagine if that was the last he saw of her. A haunting glare that would never leave him as she lie dying in some tragic accident. Now that would be SOMETHING awful.

But this is not that story.

”Let me go see BASIL. I’m worried about him again,” pondered SUNNY as he jolted up and began pacing towards BASIL’s house. “See you tomorrow!” he waved, picking up his pace, for night was slowly approaching and he only had so much time before his parents got worried...

* * *

After what felt like hours of jogging, SUNNY finally made it to the home of his ambiguously homosexual best friend, and quickly hit the doorbell. While waiting, he sighed, taking out his phone. Albeit such things as a VPN were most if not entirely heard of at this point in time, he had found a very niche service, and with it, the ability to contact what millions of PSAs advised against... and he only relied on one. After all, BASIL himself suggested it to him, and as this was his greatest ally he was speaking of, he wouldn’t have done something so stupid as to use a faulty one. Such was his trust.

TO: GREENSTAR

Are you there? I need you again. Lots of it. No, I’m not trying to start my own thing for you. I’m doing something, doesn’t need to be high quality. Just needs to get people up in the sky.

TO: CUS. 12

Again do you seek the green star, and again do you enter Elysium; though do it does confuse me that you do not wish to glimpse the truth, but rather give people a sight most unforgettable. I will give you what is required to again open the way. How much do you need?

...Why was BASIL taking so long? At this point, he had half the mind to break in and find out...

TO: GREENSTAR

All of your lower quality batches. All of them. No scrolls. Won’t need it. Meet me behind the pizza shop when they close.

Actually, a question; have you seen these people?

With that text, SUNNY tried to test a hypothesis. If he was correct, he wouldn’t need to pay a single cent for this. He probably would either way, out of necessity or kindness. He attached an image of himself and BASIL to the text, sent it, then rung the doorbell yet again.


	2. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shame it isn’t the 20th of April.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t blame me, blame RadiantRiptide.

Test, test, test.


End file.
